


Aftermath

by sweetvampire



Category: Silent Witness (TV)
Genre: Leather Kink, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29069799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetvampire/pseuds/sweetvampire
Summary: The scenes I cut from 'Isolation' for being a) not important to the plot and b) being unrepentant smut. Jack/OC, adult content, explicit content, et cetera. Posted with the preceding scenes so that they actually make sense (ish). Enjoy!
Relationships: Jack Hodgson/Original Character(s)





	1. Chapter 1

_Saturday night into Sunday morning, 6th October (two weeks previous). Around 1 am._

It wasn’t Jack’s usual Saturday night out - although, to be fair, there weren’t that many Saturday nights out anyway. He’d only intended to go for a couple of pints with some of the lads from the MMA group, but a couple of pints had turned into going to a third bar and now he was standing in the smoking area at one in the morning, feeling the alcohol singing through his veins, and watching people move. The music wasn’t as loud out here, but there were still a few people dancing by the door with brightly-coloured cocktails in hand. From watching people come and go, it looked like the smoking area was shared between two bars - on the left, where Jack had stepped outside, it looked like mostly people his age, the gaggle of women on a hen night emerging every once in a while to cool down from the dancefloor. On the right, some quote-unquote alternative club, where the clientele ran slightly younger and wore a lot more black and leather.

At the far end, there was a metallic clatter as a chair hit the concrete. Jack looked up at the noise, saw three guys crowding one, and crossed half the distance before his brain caught up with his legs. The guy on his own seemed surprisingly calm for someone surrounded by three taller lads, but it seemed like the kind of thing that could get messy pretty quickly. 

As he approached - a little more cautiously now - Jack called out to the group.

“Hey, come on, lads, let’s not start anything stupid.”

One of the group looked over to see him and laughed, turning back to face the guy they had trapped. “Aw, has your boyfriend come to rescue you?” 

His friends either side of him snickered, and he stepped forward, grabbing hold of something on the shorter man’s shirt. 

What happened next happened very fast.

The shorter guy brought a hand across his chest and gripped the hand holding his shirt, and then twisted his whole body, slamming the opposite hand into the back of his assailant’s shoulder. Despite being six inches shorter, he had enough force - and enough speed - to take the taller guy by surprise and force him onto his knees. The offending arm was wrenched straight and pushed high, testing the limits of the joint. 

The other two lads took a couple of steps back as Jack stepped closer, bringing them roughly into line. 

“I don’t need rescuing. And if you carry on like this, what you’re gonna need is an ambulance.”

Shorter guy slowly pushed his would-be attacker’s arm a little higher, just enough to make him yelp.

“Now. My friend here is going to go and find a bouncer” - he looked up at Jack, who took the hint and stepped away, disappearing back into the throng - “and you three are gonna leave.”

One of the two friends took a step forward. The one on the ground gasped and then swore as his arm was pushed closer to the point of dislocation. The friend stepped back again.

“If you’re gone when the bouncer gets here, we haven’t got a problem. If you’re not, we’re going to the police. Three against one, big lads like you? What do you think they’ll say?”

The shorter guy let go of the arm lock and stood up, adopting - although none of the three recognised it - an open-handed form of a sparring stance. 

“I don’t want trouble. Leave me alone.”

The guy on the ground stood up slowly, glaring at his opponent the whole time. Eventually, he shook his head, turning away to his mates.

“Come on. Let’s get out of here before psycho calls the police.”

Jack looked over as the stranger sat down next to him on the bench. “Nicely done.”

The guy smirked. “Thanks. You didn’t find the bouncer then?”

“Didn’t think you needed him,” Jack said, shrugging. “I got halfway to the door, looked back, and they were already leaving.” 

In the strobing pink-and-blue light spilling from the doorway, he looked properly at the other man for the first time. Dark hair and dark eyes but pale skin, and the shadow of stubble on his jaw. He’d clearly been at the other bar, and apparently the dress code was ‘push the boundaries’ - he was wearing a mesh shirt and a heavy leather chest harness under the black leather jacket. 

The younger man cleared his throat, and Jack became aware that he was staring.

“Not that I mind, but you could at least ask my name.” He leant back, resting his head against the rough brick wall, and tilted his head to watch the other man fail to hide a smile.

“I’m Jack. And you are?”

“Leo.” He raised his eyebrows and added, “And before you say it, no, I’m not that drunk, actually.”

“Me neither, to be honest. I think the last pint is wearing off.” 

It wasn’t entirely true. More likely, Jack thought, it was the hit of adrenaline making him feel more sober than he was. He shifted on the bench, leaning back to watch Leo watching him. “And if I didn’t already mention - very professionally done. Where’d you train?”

“Ten years of taekwondo, the last four as a black belt.” Leo paused then, giving Jack a once-over look that left him a lot warmer than any alcohol could have. “But you - you look more like a grappling man to me. Jiu-Jitsu or MMA?”

“MMA. Only properly since I moved to London, though.” Jack stretched his legs out, bringing himself a little closer to Leo. The younger man didn’t seem to mind; it seemed like he was waiting for Jack to make his move. “Just to put my mind at ease, how old are you?” 

Leo chuckled at that, shaking his head - in surprise, in amusement, Jack couldn’t tell. “I’m older than I look. Twenty-nine, if you must know, which makes me almost a fossil to the bar staff in there.”

He brushed hair away from his eyes absent-mindedly and brought the hand down to rest on his leg, deliberately looking out across the smoking area. Any closer and they’d be touching. 

“And if you’re not that drunk, and neither am I, would you like to go on somewhere?”

Jack waited until Leo met his gaze, and reached out to brush the backs of their fingers together. “I’d like that. You have somewhere in mind?”

“There’s a bar down the road. Bit quieter, relatively cheap - well, cheap for London, anyway.” Leo smirked, and added, “Or we swing by a shop, get a six-pack, and find somewhere more private.”

Jack couldn’t help it; he shook his head and laughed. “Is the part where I say, ‘my place or yours’?” 

Leo shrugged and smiled at him. “Only if you want to.”

The cashier sighed as the two men walked in - late twenties to early thirties, she estimated, recently hooked up and probably looking for the usual trifecta of unexpected one-night stands: booze, condoms, and cigarettes. They walked past her, heading to the chilled cabinets, talking in low voices. She watched from the corner of her eye, half-interested, as the younger one took his partner’s hand when he thought she wasn’t looking. She was right on two counts out of three, as it turned out - a six-pack of hipsterish IPA and a box of condoms - but they bought lube instead of cigarettes. Made sense, on reflection - they looked like gym bunnies. The older one paid, cash. 

“She was _definitely_ watching us,” Jack said as they walked away down the road.

“Three in the morning, not much else to watch,” Leo pointed out as Jack fished his keys out of his coat and unlocked the door. “Which floor are you on?”  
“Top floor.” Jack smirked across at him. “Hope you don’t mind stairs.”

Leo returned the look with a smile and a wink. “Race you.” 

He didn’t wait for an answer and started up the flight of steps. Jack rolled his eyes and gave chase, not bothering with a snarky comment about a head start. Leo didn't beat him by much, leaning on the wall to wait as Jack came up. 

“You alright there?” Jack asked as he fiddled with the lock. 

Leo moved off the wall to stand behind him, picking up the carrier bag where Jack had set it down to open the door. “I’m good. A little nervous.” He looked up, met Jack’s eyes. “But good.” He looked away again, a self-conscious smile playing on his lips. 

Jack locked the door behind them, left his keys on the side in their usual spot, and moved to stand in front of Leo, lightly resting his hands on Leo’s upper arms. “It’s okay to be nervous. Me too.”

Leo brought a hand up to touch the side of Jack’s face, thumb brushing his cheekbone. 

Their first kiss was slow and gentle; careful, even. Leo moved his hand to curl his fingers in Jack’s shirt collar, gasping as Jack pressed him back into the wall harder. 

Jack pulled away from the kiss, breathing a little faster but smirking. “You liked that?”

Leo rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. “The harness isn’t just for aesthetic, you know.”

Jack raised his eyebrows and nodded. “Noted.”

Leo looked as if he might have been about to say something else, but Jack kissed him again, already working at the zip on his jacket, and any coherent thought in his head dissolved as Jack lightly tugged on the harness. This time it was Leo breaking away, head tipping back against the wall, unable to bite back a breathless moan as Jack mouthed at the side of his neck. He pushed a hand through Jack’s hair, hoping he’d get the hint, and was rewarded with the slight sting of teeth and the dull ache of a bite. 

Jack slid one hand down, cupping the back of Leo’s thigh and lifting, pulling the younger man closer and enjoying the way he arched into the touch. 

“Too impatient to take me to the bedroom?” Leo gasped out, pulling Jack in by his shirt collar. 

Jack let go of him, shrugged his jacket off and took half a step back, holding one hand out and snagging the carrier bag with the other. “If you wanted to take things there, all you had to do was ask.”

“Seems like you would have been happy to take me against the wall,” Leo retorted playfully, heart racing and breathless. He took the offered hand and let himself be led down the hall to the bedroom - Jack hadn’t shut the curtains before he’d left that evening, so he perched on the end of the bed to unlace his boots while Jack fiddled with the lights and shuttered the blinds. 

“Mood lighting?” he asked, looking at the spherical glass lamp on the bedside table. It glowed with a soft orange light, and made him think of the sodium street lights outside. 

“I can turn it off if you’d rather.”

“No, it’s good. I like it.” Leo got up, put his leather jacket over the back of a chair, and stood on tiptoe to kiss Jack again. He didn’t feel as frantic now, and when Jack’s hands moved to his hips and guided him back to the bed he didn’t melt like he had before. Instead, this time he twisted at the last second, pushing Jack onto the bed on his back and getting on top of him. 

Jack smiled, running his hands over Leo’s arms, feeling the muscles tense and relax as he moved. “Hello.”

Leo leaned down and kissed him briefly, groaning as Jack pulled on the harness. “Hello.” 

He slid a hand under Jack’s t-shirt, pushing it up and kissing a trail over his chest, enjoying the way Jack moved as he yanked the shirt over his head and the quiet noises of pleasure as Leo brushed against his nipples. He hesitated at Jack’s belt, and Jack used chance to pull him up for another kiss, one hand tangling through Leo’s hair and almost lazily rocking his hips up. He was rewarded with Leo shuddering, grinding down against him, and slid his other hand under Leo’s shirt, aching to feel the younger man pressed against him with nothing in the way. 

Leo shifted back, kneeling between his legs, and undid one of the buckles before taking the heavy leather harness off over his head. The mesh shirt quickly followed before Jack yanked him back down again, kissing him hungrily, revelling in the feeling of skin on skin. Leo undid his belt buckle without looking down, sliding the jeans over Jack’s hips and smirking down at him. 

“You alright there?” he asked, lazily trailing his fingers over the hard line of Jack’s cock.

Jack groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow and lifting his hips as Leo slid his underwear off. “I’m good.” 

He looked down, watching Leo as the younger man started sucking his cock, tongue sliding lazily over the head and finding all the sensitive places that made Jack groan and dig his fingers into the sheets. Leo’s hands were holding his hips down, pressing him into the bed; through the haze of _god_ _that feels good_ and _when was the last time someone gave me head like this?_ Jack realised that Leo was moaning around his length. 

It took all his self-control to bite back the desperate noise in his throat as Leo sat up, wiping his mouth carelessly with the back of his hand. He sat up, pulled him in and kissed him urgently, hands working at Leo’s jeans. 

He was briefly confused when Leo gently pushed him back, but lay back on his elbows to watch as he sat on the edge of the bed and wriggled out of his tight jeans. Was there a pause before he slid his underwear off? Jack wasn’t sure. When Leo came back, crawling across the bed to lie next to him, he looked nervous. 

“You okay?” Jack asked, resting a hand on his waist. “Sure you want to keep going?”

Leo nodded. “Where’d you put the condoms?”

Jack leaned over to the side of the bed and rummaged through the carrier bag, putting the box in an easily-reachable place on the bedside table. “We don’t have to go straight into that, though,” he said.

“No?” Leo grinned, loosely wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him closer for another kiss. “You seemed pretty eager.”

Jack slowly trailed his hand down over his chest, over his stomach, not breaking eye contact as his fingers traced lower and lower. 

“You’ve been down on a girl before, right?” Leo asked. “Roughly the same, only, you know, not a girl.”

Jack flicked his eyes down to where his hand was pressed between Leo's thighs, and back up to meet his gaze. “Do you want me to?”

“Please. Only if you want to, though.” 

Jack listened as he breathed out slowly, like he was trying to stay controlled, and gently pressed his first two fingers a little deeper. That drew a quiet gasp from Leo, and a small, shy smile. 

Jack made a low, inarticulate noise somewhere in his throat and chest. “God, yes.”

Leo hesitated, then added, “Same principles - go slow, very sensitive. I’m just glad you’ve got short nails.”

Jack still didn’t move. “Anything you don’t want?”

“Clit, dick, same difference. Just don’t call it a pussy and I’m good.”

Jack nodded, leaning in and kissing him again; more gentle now, soft and careful. He slowly drew his fingers out - pulling another quiet gasp from Leo - and moved to lie down between his legs. From this angle, it was easier to ease two fingers inside him up to the knuckles, tongue trailing over his clit. Leo was squirming on the bed, trying to bring his hips up to meet Jack’s fingers. Jack moaned, holding the younger man down with his free hand, and Leo swore and choked out a desperate gasp of “more”. 

If his mouth had not been otherwise occupied, Jack would have had a very smug smirk on his face. Instead, he added another finger - still keeping the same teasingly slow rhythm - and tightened his grip on Leo’s hips. 

“Oh _god_ , Jack, fuck” - Leo’s hand pushed through his hair - “I’m gonna come if you keep doing that.”

Jack pulled away, but kept his hand moving. “Is that you asking me to stop, or you asking me to keep going?” he said, idly sliding his thumb over Leo’s clit. 

Leo groaned, curling his fingers into the short hair at the nape of Jack’s neck. “It’s me asking you to put a condom on and fuck me until I can’t walk straight.”

“Now who would have guessed that you liked it rough?” Jack said dryly, easing his fingers out. 

Leo rolled his eyes. “From the way you said that, anyone would think you weren’t happy about having me underneath you begging to be touched.”

Jack leaned over him and grabbed the box of condoms off the bedside table. “Oh, you were begging for a lot more than just touching a second ago.”

He ripped open the foil packet, rolled the condom on, bit back a moan as Leo stroked his cock with lubed fingers. “You okay?” he asked, letting the younger man guide him into place.

Leo smirked. “I’m good. You?”

Jack slowly pressed in, watching Leo’s expression go from self-satisfied smile to eyes widening, mouth slightly open in a soft, breathless _oh_. He probably looked much the same, he thought, as he leaned down and kissed Leo, soft and slow and lingering. He shifted his weight slightly, rocking his hips forward, and was rewarded with a half-stifled moan and Leo’s hands on his hips, pulling him deeper. 

Jack thought for a second about just fucking him hard and fast then, something quick to make them both moan and gasp and swear and come. He didn’t. Instead, he gently took Leo’s hands off his hips, still hilted inside him, and held them down either side of his head on the pillow. Leo squirmed underneath him, trying to rock his hips up and getting nowhere as Jack watched. 

“You gonna be a good boy for me?” he asked softly.

Leo groaned, letting his head tip back and his eyes fall closed. “Yes. God yes.”

“Yes - what?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Better.” Jack slowly brought his hips back and then thrust in hard. 

Leo arched up and swore. “Fuck, Jack, _please_.”

Jack shuddered, hips snapping forward now in a rough, fast rhythm, feeling his heartbeat in his fingertips and drinking in Leo’s moans as he licked and kissed and sucked at the mark on his neck. Leo worked one hand free, desperately touching himself, arching up as Jack’s hands stroked over him, touching and teasing everywhere he could reach. The other hand curled into the sheets, almost clawing as he came apart in Jack’s arms, shuddering and moaning his name. 

Jack pressed his face into Leo’s neck, achingly close, groaning as Leo tightened around him. He didn’t last long, a few rough shallow thrusts and the tight heat of Leo’s body enough to tip him over the edge. 

They lay still for what might have been a minute or might have been ten; neither of them were in any hurry to move. Jack slowly pulled out and got up to chuck the condom in a bin, sliding back in next to Leo and kissing him gently. 

“You okay?” he asked. 

Leo gave him a slow, lazy smile. “I’m very good. Still got that just-fucked glow right now. You?” 

Jack kissed him again. “Hm. Good.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leo caught his eye and smirked. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to break out the whips and chains for your first time.”

“What makes you think it’s my first time?” Jack asked, his hands not moving from Leo’s waist.

Leo said nothing, raised his eyebrows and waited.

“Okay, yeah, but still. What if I want you to?” Jack asked. 

“Nice try, but no. Not the first time.” His gaze softened. “I want to take things slowly. The rope and harnesses are still going to be there next time.” He laced his fingers with Jack’s and led him down the hall to the bedroom. 

“You sure about this?” he asked, sitting down on the end of the bed. 

“I’m sure.” Jack sat down next to him. “Why are you so nervous?”

“It’s your first time, I want it to be good!” Leo said quickly. “Also, I haven’t topped anyone for… eh, let's just say it's been a while.”

Jack didn’t answer that directly; he leaned over and kissed Leo, gently pulling him to lie down on the bed. Leo groaned, pulling Jack on top of him, hands sliding under his clothes almost lazily and then gasping as Jack’s fingers twisted through his hair. 

When he’d said he wanted to take things slowly, he’d meant it, Jack thought - drawn-out and teasing and aching in an entirely different way. He almost didn’t want it to end, didn’t want to lose the feeling of being so close to each other. He’d lost his shirt at some point as they’d kissed, although he wasn’t quite sure when; Leo’s had worked up under his arms, and his jeans were undone. 

When Jack moved down to kiss his neck and over his collarbone, Leo pushed him back, breathless but smiling.   


“Good?” Jack asked, shifting off Leo to lie down next to him, one hand still resting possessively on the curve of his waist. 

“Very good.” Leo stood up, took his glasses off, and set them on the bedside table before yanking his shirt over his head. From where he was sprawled on the bed, Jack watched as he rummaged through the top drawer for lube; in the soft light, the faded scars could just be shadows. When he came back, he set a couple of toys and what Jack assumed was a harness on the bedside table, along with a small bottle of lube, and sat down on the edge of the bed to wriggle out of his jeans. 

Jack followed suit, kicking off his trousers and throwing them in the vague direction of wherever his shirt had ended up on the floor. When Leo kissed him this time, it was a little bit rougher, a little bit more urgent, and Jack bit back a moan as Leo’s mouth trailed over his neck. 

“You okay?” Leo asked, hesitating just for a second. Jack sat up to kiss him again, one hand on Leo’s jaw and the other arm wrapping around him. 

“If that’s you asking me whether I want to keep going - yes. Please.” 

Leo smiled, pressed another brief kiss to his lips, and snagged the bottle of lube off the bedside table before shuffling down the bed to kneel between Jack’s legs. He seemed more confident now, running his hands over Jack’s thighs before sliding his underwear off and almost lazily teasing his cock. Jack groaned, swore under his breath, and went to push a hand through Leo’s hair. Leo glanced up and looked entirely too pleased with himself as he yanked Jack’s hand away and pinned his wrist to the bed. The message was clear:  _ I’m the one in control here _ . 

Jack wasn’t complaining. 

The iron grip holding his wrists let go after a couple of minutes, trusting him not to touch, and Jack settled for loosely curling his fingers into the sheets and panting for breath as Leo sucked his dick. 

Leo paused, came up for air, and held up the bottle of lube in one hand while the other slowly worked over Jack’s length. “Keep going?”

“God yes.”

Leo grinned, squeezed some lube onto his fingers, and started to slowly and gently stretch him open. Jack shuddered, one hand coming up to press against his mouth to hold back a moan; when Leo started sucking his cock again with two fingers inside him, the noise that escaped his throat took both of them by surprise. 

Leo paused, sat up slightly, free hand resting on Jack’s thigh. “You okay?”

Jack nodded, took a couple of breaths until he trusted that his voice would work. “I’m good.” He reached down, ran a hand over Leo’s cheek and jaw. “You okay?”

“I’m thoroughly enjoying watching you fuck yourself on my fingers.” Leo grinned and slowly drew his fingers out, pulling another desperate noise from Jack, before he wiped the lube carelessly on his leg and stood up to put his harness on. 

“Don’t tense up,” he said softly, running his hands over Jack’s stomach and hips. “Relax, breathe, I’ve got you.”

Jack opened his mouth to retort, but whatever he’d intended to say got lost as Leo’s cock pressed against him and slowly - achingly slowly - slid inside. The world narrowed to Leo’s body pressed against his, Leo’s arms around him, gentle careful touches and trailing kisses over the side of his neck. 

Leo started to move, hands stroking over Jack’s skin as he rocked his hips. Jack groaned, swore, pulled him down for a kiss. “More. Please.”

Leo shuddered, his hands tightening on Jack’s waist as they kissed again, fierce and rough and urgent. Jack reached up, pushed a hand through Leo’s hair, enjoyed the way Leo’s eyes fell closed briefly before he slammed his hips forward, making Jack arch up and gasp for breath. He ran his hands over Leo’s back, feeling the muscles move and tense, already breathlessly close to the edge and barely aware of the half-choked noises on each thrust. 

“God, you’re hot.” Leo was mouthing at the side of his neck, moaning against him as he moved. “Look so good with my cock inside you, so desperate for me.”

Jack groaned, hooked his legs around Leo to pull him deeper, slick fingers sliding over his cock and  _ fuck _ so close to the edge he could taste it. Leo groaned, moving faster, harder, moaning his name as Jack came, shuddering and tense and then suddenly still. 

Leo cautiously pulled out, still slow and careful, and lay down next to him to slide out of the harness and hold him close. “You okay?”

Jack kissed him softly, hands lazily trailing over his waist down to his arse. “That’s a hell of a standard you’ve set,” he said, his voice low and rough.

Leo smirked. “I aim to please.”


End file.
